


Head Back

by SometimesItsJustNSFW



Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, LITERALLY, M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW
Relationships: Henrik Von Schneeplestien/Antispeticeye
Kudos: 4





	Head Back

“Tilt your head back now, dear.” Henrik smiles at the look on Anti’s face, as he slowly obeys, the neck wound stretching open, oozing blood slowly. Henrik hums, running a thumb over the bottom of the wound, tugging it open further. Anti whimpered, closing his eyes. 

Henrik shifted, kneeling with him. “You’re still okay, with this, love?” He asked softly. Anti nodded slightly, keeping his head tilted back. “Good.” He smiled, shifting and kissing him gently before standing, unbuckling his pants. 

Anti shifted a moment, keeping his eyes closed, focusing on the soft clinking. He could feel his wound stretched with how he kept his head, and he jumped slightly, feeling Henrik’s fingers tracing the wound a moment. He shivered, holding onto Henrik’s thigh. 

Henrik smiled a moment, stroking his hair back, then pressing the head of his cock against Anti’s neck wound, watching the blood ooze down onto his shirt. Anti’s breathing broke a second, but not enough for any major worry. He grinned, then pressed into his neck slowly. 

Anti arched slightly, grabbing onto Henrik’s legs, mouth falling open. The cut stretched out around Henrik, starting to bleed again. Henrik hummed, thrusting slowly, holding onto his hair, grinning. Anti sputtered, breathing when he could, grabbing onto Henrik tightly. 

It burned, stretched, but it felt so good, the burning pleasure. Henrik started slow, even as he tried to beg silently for him, for more, everything, and slowly, slowly, he sped up, tearing open the wound a bit more, skin stretching around him. 

Blood dripped from Anti’s mouth, but he was grinning up at him, blissed out, hips rocking upwards slowly as he tried everything to get any source of stimulation, aching. Henrik chuckled softly, starting to thrust faster, chasing his own release. Anti moaned, brokenly, voice cracking as he did. 

Henrik groaned softly, pressing him forwards, cumming down his throat. Anti whimpered softly, moving one hand down and grinding against his hand, cumming in seconds. 

Carefully, Henrik pulled away, kneeling down to inspect the wound carefully. Anti purred softly, holding onto his shoulders. “I… love you.” he rasped, voice broken for the time being. Henrik chuckled, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too. Let’s get you cleaned and bandaged, yeah?” 


End file.
